winx club next gerenation
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Princess dion is the keeper of the phoenix dragon flame she goes to alfea and she friends with the winx club children and have to stop evil in the realm .


Chapter 1 Alfea School

HI! My name is princess dion. I'm the princess of Domino, my parents name are king Sky and Queen Bloom. My mother is the keeper of the dragon flame, and I'm the keeper of the phoenix dragon flame, tomorrow I enrolled at the school for fairies it called Alfea school for fairies. It used to be for royal fairies only but now everyone can enter. I'm sixteen year old. Miss Fragonda was headmistress but she retired and my aunt Daphne is alfea head mistress of alfea. I pass my test to get in I love to read my favorite book it belong to my mom. She read it all the time in my age. I have a pet cat her name is mint. It was late I glad I pack early in my suitcase it was late and I went to bed until my mom came in and ask me " do I got all my got my supplies in my suit case and I ask her a question. Mom can I take mint with me". Dion of course you can I took kiko with me. There let you take a pet. I know mom. Mom did you like alfea. Sure did dear I love alfea it was a best time of year for me. I had good friends and teacher. Dion dear you will love it, and don't worry your auntie will check on you to time. Okay mom. Good night dion. Goodnight mom I love you. Love you too.

It was morning and the maids came in and wake me up. Princess it time to for breakfast and it time for school orientation. Okay you don't have to sing to me. Oh sorry princess we fix your favorite food "strawberry cheese cake pancake. Oh thank Marcy. After I eat breakfast I took a " hot shower and put on my clothes I came down the stairs and dad was waiting for me I hug him,." Hi dad". He sweetie how was breakfast good as ever dad. Hi. Grandma and grandpa. Hi! My little princess? I hear you going to alfea the school for fairies. Yes I am grandpa and I pass my entrance exam to get in. of course you pass that test you have smartness in my side of the family.

"Dad" bloom call out. Oh sorry bloom just joking.

Granada and dad never like each other that what my grandma told me but she love my father she say there perfectly for each other.

Dion you have everything you won't be back until Christmas. Oh I know dad bye. Dion you know your father is headmistress of red fountain he teaching the specialist who want to learn there. Oh okay mom I guess visit him when I have time. Oh okay I guess you be leaving and if you won't to come home you can.

So everyone was getting check in. "oh hello princess dion/ it good you enrolled in are school. You be staying with five other girls in the room follow me. I saw pictures to company of light. (I saw grandpa and Grandma Mrs. Faragonda, Mrs. Griffin (headmistress of cloud tower) Saladin Hagen and my grandpa Erendor.)

I even saw pictures of my mom friends and my dad friends as well. Princess Dion please dear don't wonder off. Oh you seen you parents pictures, your mother and father are very storng and I see the power in you as well.

Okay dear this is you room you share with the other girls in this room. Orientation will be at seven and also you will me the boys from red fountain as well.

So I went to my room and I saw crystal. Crystal. Dion. Oh my solaria you came to alfea. Hey girls. Dion. The blonde is crystal she my best friend she the daughter of my mom best friend her mom, name is "Queen Stella and her father is Brendan. The girl next to her name harmony (daughter raven and muse) the girl on the computer her name is gidget (daughter of tenca and Timmy). The girl who putting water in the flower her name is lily (she the daughter of flora and helia). The last one she my friend as ell teach me how to surf he Name is skylar she my second best friend and she the daughter of king nex and queen Aisha.

Dion we are so happy you in alfea. I'm so happy to be here as well you guys. "We hear a knock at the door it was aurora she Daphne assistance. We saw different student in alfea and the boys form red fountain and i saw a boy with green hair. Huh. "Grove". Dion you know him. Sure does girls.

 **Dion flashback**

I went to gardenia for summer vacation after school was out on domino. I stayed with mike and Vanessa when I visit them. Of course grandpa and mike argue why I come to gardenia. They took me to the park. I love to swing. I love to swing so high up and I fall of the swing. I scar my knee and I start to cry unit a hand came toward me. "Are you okay girl". I look up and he asks me do I need help. No am not okay I hurt my knee? He checked it was only a scar so he took me to his mom and she fix it and put a band aid on it and brought me ice cream. I ask him what his name he said his name is Grove. My name is Dion. So we played all day every time I come to visit mike and Vanessa.

Back with the girls

That how I meet him. Oh i saw him and he saw me and he call me out. Dion. Gove. We hug each other. Dion you attending at this school. Of course silly is a fairy. So you attend at red fountain huh grove. Yes I am the master of swords and king sky saw me at the park one day and ask me to enrolled at red fountain. That good grove we need to hang out some more. Her emu cell phone number. Here mine as well princess dion. We having a dance at this school can I take you as my date? Oh grove I love you take me.

After I ate dinner I decide to call my parents. Hi! Mom and day. Hello dion how was orientation. It was good and I meet my friends as well here and also I meet a boy I knew,

Boy. Screamed grandpa and dad. Young lady you have a boy around you. Dad!sky . Dion it's a baby anymore she growing up... but dear she still daddy little girl. 'Daddy'. I have to go to bed. Have class in the morning. Bye.

Goodnight dion.


End file.
